Fat Emi Isuzu
by gunman
Summary: A strange event causes Emi Isuzu to revert to her true form. Desperate to avoid being seen, she asks Maya Natsume for help, who pawns her off on Masataka Takayanagi.
1. Loss Of Ki

_**FAT EMI ISUZU  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of their characters.

Summary: A strange event causes Emi Isuzu to revert to her true form. Desperate to avoid being seen, she asks Maya Natsume for help, who pawns her off on Masataka.

Story idea from minellinoreturn

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One  
**Loss Of Ki**

Many people think that Tokyo is a city. While this is depicted in various movies (mostly Godzilla ones) it is not true. Not exactly.

Tokyo, in of itself, is actually a conglomeration of 23 special wards that make up Tokyo. Like counties that form their own state like in the United States. Officially, Tokyo Metropolis, a large and gigantic city, is considered the capital of Japan, though it is one of Japan's 47 prefectures. Tokyo itself, as a city, was once it's own prefecture, until it expanded after the end of World War II.

It is far from the center of the Tokyo Metropolis, In one of the neighboring special wards, that Todo Academy sits. And it is here that a very unique group of people would be effected in a very unusual way.

It happens once every few thousand years. A special celestial event caused by a momentary shift in the planets alignment. The proper alignment of the planets goes in a particular order: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. (Starting at the Sun, of course)

When these planets come into perfect alignment, it usually causes major changes in all of the planets involved, sending shockwaves of energy across their landscapes that physically alter their surface appearance.

But once every so often, every other of these planets come into perfect alignment, which causes something different to happen.

In this case, the planets Mercury, Earth, Jupiter, Uranus and Pluto came into perfect single-line alignment on January 31, 2010, right during the middle of the school year. This alignment sent a shockwave of energy coursing through every planet starting from the sun and extending out through each of the aligned planets.

Mercury was hit harder, naturally, being the closest to the fiery star called the Sun. The energy wave then jumped from Mercury and flew towards the next closest planet. Normally this would have been Venus, but since it was not in alignment, the energy wave had no closer planet to strike and thus had no extra planet to jump off of like a child jumping from one rock to another across a running river.

This caused the energy wave to lose strength as it found it's way to Earth, washing over the planet like a wall of sound as it continued on towards the other planets.

In the high school known as Todo Academy, the energy wave was felt. While the impact was not felt like a tidal wave, it's effects were just as debilitating.

For the school, you see, was home to several rather unique individuals who possessed special powers that were known as Ki. Through the manipulation of this energy, they were able to preform a wide variety of special moves and attacks. They could even use Ki to change the appearances of their own bodies, making them look different than what they had originally been.

But when the wave washed over Todo, it had a type of nullifying effect on all the students there that possessed this Ki ability.

For most, this meant little to the Ki-users, as they maintained a regular appearance that they used every day of their lives.

But for others, such as 17-year old Maya Natsume, this was more of an inconvenience.

"What's wrong, sister?" Aya Natsume, Maya's 16-year old sister who possessed long chestnut brown hair and eyes, asked.

Standing before Aya was her sister, as tall and as strong and as shapely as she was popularly known for. While this was her true form, it slightly shocked Aya since Maya often hid her appearance using Ki-energy to make herself look like a 4-year old girl. Now was not the case.

"I don't know." Maya Natsume, tall, shapely, athletic, with long flowing lilac-colored hair (and two hair-antenna sticking out of the top of her head) just looked at her shapely body. "This probably won't last long... but it's strange. I wonder why this is affecting me like..."

"HELP! Someone Help!"

The Natsume sisters looked up and around themselves at hearing that sudden call for help. Curious, especially at why someone would try and call for help in this school, the two sisters made their way down the hallways and eventually found themselves at the girls restroom.

Entering the second floor girl's restroom, the pair were shocked to find a rather unusual site before them.

Sitting before them on the floor of the restroom, was a large blob of flesh with a messy mop of pink-red hair on top, several white and black strips of cloth lying around the blob, like they had exploded off it.

It was the hair the allowed Maya to easily identify her.

"Emi? Emi Isuzu?" the lilac-haired beauty gasped.

_Oh god! Not her!_ Emi gasped when she looked up to see who had arrived.

"What happened to you?" Maya asked.

"What does it look like, Natsume?" Emi snapped. "Something's wrong with my Ki-flow. I can't manipulate my body fat like I normally can."

"Yeah. Sis is the same way. She doesn't look like a little kid anymore." Aya stated.

_Lucky bitch_. Emi mentally huffed. "Look... I'd rather not be seen like this." she said. _Especially by Mitsuomi!_ "So... could... you... help... me?" Emi strained to get the words out of her mouth.

At seeing this, Maya was immediately conflicted. While she and Emi were technically rivals, being in different clubs/groups, Maya had no real desire to either fight or humiliate the pink/red haired girl. However, while she didn't think it was right to leave her sitting naked on the restroom floor like this, Maya was not what one would consider a Samaritan, either

_I should help her, but... I don't really want to. So... I'll get my proxy to handle this_. Maya thought with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'll get you some help." Maya said with a smile, before grabbing Aya's hand and exiting the restroom.

Emi sighed as Maya said that, and left.

_Great! At least I'll be able to get through this without help from that bitch_. Emi thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"But I still don't understand what you want me to do!" Masataka Takayanagi, the brown-haired, brown-eyed, anti-weapons specialist shouted as his club captain pulled him down the hallway, until they reached the second-floor girls restroom, where they saw Aya Natsume standing guard.

Maya let Masataka go as they reached the restroom.

"Here? You want me to go in here?" Masataka gasped.

"That's right. There's a young woman in there who _desperately_ needs help." Maya explained.

(Inside the restroom)

_Desperately? Did she say 'desperately'? Oh, I'm gonna make that bitch pay for this!_ Emi thought.

(Outside the restroom)

"Well... I don't know... I... I mean I guess I could... but..." Masataka mumbled nervously.

"Then it's settled. Good luck, boy!" Maya smirked happily as she slapped him on the back and, without so much as warning, pushed him into the restroom. _You are __**so**__ gonna need it._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

While I like doing a good Masataka story, I have to admit that this pairing wasn't one of my first choices. A few months ago, someone (minellinoreturn), approached me with this idea and thought I could do a good job on it. I have to admit that I wasn't sure how to do this pairing any justice, but after a few PM's back and forth, we finally came up with what I consider a fairly decent plot. So, here is the start to what I might continue as a 2 or 3 chapter story. It just depends.

Also, the date that I choose for this story is one of sheer randomeness. It doesn't have anything to do with the original Tengho Tenge timeline or anything like that.

Hope everyone likes this story and will give me lots of reviews.


	2. Rolling

_**FAT EMI ISUZU  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of their characters.

Summary: A strange event causes Emi Isuzu to revert to her true form. Desperate to avoid being seen, she asks Maya Natsume for help, who pawns her off on Masataka.

Story idea from minellinoreturn

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Rolling**

Masataka Takayanagi was no stranger to what many would describe as unusual events.

Ki-force attacks, special and unique weapons, body transformations, girls falling in love with the wrong guys. Nothing really surprised him.

So it was to his natural state of shock that when his captain, Maya Natsume, came up to him in her natural 18-year old form instead of her child-like 4-year old form. He was shocked at first, though not entirely surprised since she normally went around like a child all around the school and even at the dojo. But when Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the women's restroom, he found himself more confused than ever.

"Why am I doing this?" Masataka asks.

"Because there's a woman inside this restroom who is in desperate need of help." Maya said with a grin.

"But... it's the women's restroom. Shouldn't you be the one to help them out?" Masataka argued.

"Normally, yes. But the woman inside and I don't get along." she said.

"Oh. O–kay." Masataka said as she pushed the anti-weapons specialist into the girls restroom.

Masataka and Emi froze when their eyes met.

"Well... this is... unusual." Masataka said.

_Oh god! Mitsuomi's little brother?_ Emi gasped. _Damn it Maya! Guess his reaction is kinda appropriate, since neither brother has seen my true form._

"Uh... Ms Isuzu?" he asked.

"Yeah... uh... kinda need some help here." she said, rocking back and forth on her very large rear end.

"Uh... what kind?"

"I need help back to my apartment."

"Right. Sure. Uh... let me go get a wheelchair."

"A WHEELCHAIR?" she snapped.

"What?"

"Look At Me!" she shouted. _Though it's kinda hard not to._ She thought. "Look! I don't know what's happened, but... I'm pretty sure a _wheelchair_ isn't gonna cut it." _A forklift couldn't lift this big blob of fat._

"Right. Uh... I'll be right back." he said and then dashed out of the bathroom.

Maya and Aya had disappeared, but having pawned Emi off on Masataka, it wasn't surprising.

Masataka eventually found a large six-wheeler cart that the maintenance staff often used to transport various large and heavy materials.

When Emi say it she was naturally relieved, but at the same time she was concerned.

"And just how are you planning on getting me onto that thing?" she asked.

"With these." he said as he pulled a pair of metal planks off the six-wheeler and set them down next to her, leading from the large cart to the floor.

"What are you...?" she gasped as he moved over behind her and started pushing on her from behind.

It became obvious in a second what he was doing. He was trying to push her up onto the cart, roll her up like a large beach ball onto the cart. If the wheels hadn't been locked, the cart would have rolled away, even with the metal planks holding it in place while Masataka rolled Emi onto the cart. It was difficult for Masataka because she was so large, but he was persistent if nothing else. It took about a half-hour to get the 350 Kg woman onto the cart. For some reason, Emi found this to be embarrassing, only because she was being rolled over and over like a large piece of dough bread, until she was face down on the cart. She wiggled a little to try and get more comfortable. It did not help any that her large and malleable breasts were being crushed and squashed under her own weight.

"Alright. Now we'll just wheel you out of here and get you back home." Masataka said as he pulled up the planks and set them on the handle of the cart. He didn't notice right away that they were bent from Emi's weight.

"Uh, could I get a blanket or something to cover me up?" Emi asked.

"Uh, sure. Okay. Just let me... find one." Masataka said, looking around and trying to locate a towel or blanket to use.

Eventually he found one, a tarp from the same place he got the cart, and came back to the girls restroom. Draping it over her, he grabbed the cart and started wheeling her out of the restroom and back to her home.

Getting off the school grounds wasn't difficult, even with some of the students wondering just what it was he was rolling off campus.

Eventually he made his way over to the main street where Emi gave him directions to where her apartment was. However, what she didn't know, or hadn't considered, was the construction going on down her usual route, which forced Masataka to take a detour down the other side of the street, which happened to be a steep hill.

Normally one could walk past the construction site and continue on the same route. But with the large load (the cart, not Emi) that Masataka was pushing, he had to go the other way.

"I didn't know they'd started construction today. I thought I had more time to... oh, god!" she gasped as she peeked out from under the tarp and saw the large hill and the steep incline that was before her.

But too late did Masataka see it, as he tried to pull back on the cart. However, the weight of his passenger caused the cart to pitch forward and slowly, surely, crawled down the hill even as the anti-weapons specialist tried to pull it back.

"Oh no!" Masataka gasped as his strength wasn't enough, and he soon found himself being pulled along with it, down the hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emi shouted as the cart began to pick up speed.

Acting quickly, Masataka leapt forward, flipping himself over the handle and landed on the large blob of fat.

"Ouch!" Emi shouted.

"Sorry!" Masataka shouted as he kicked up and planks and grabbed them with both hands.

The cart barreled down the massive street, which for some reason that bordered on ridiculousness there were numerous obstacles in their path.

A large family van was pulling out of a driveway on the right. Masataka thrust the planks into the ground and managed to steer away from them.

Leaning to the left of the street was a motorcycle and rider coming up the street. Masataka thrust the other plank onto the other side of the cart and managed to pitch the cart right. The motorcyclist made a quick turn to avoid them, which caused him to bump the sidewalk, tossing him over the handles of his bike and bounce off a car that was parked off to the side.

The cart and it's two passengers rolled off to the right and headed towards a group of movers who were transporting furniture out of an apartment building. The cart rolled up off the street, thanks to the driveway opening of an apartment building, and onto the sidewalk, heading right towards them.

"Oh, hell!" Masataka gasped as he used the planks to steer straight towards them.

"Oh, shit! We're not gonna make it!" Emi shouted.

"We're gonna make it!" he assured.

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

Right as the pair and the cart were upon the movers, who were hauling a long couch out of the apartment building, Masataka shouted.

"LIFT THE COUCH!"

The movers, stunned by their sudden appearance and rapidly approaching speed, were quick to react and lifted the couch up as far as they could.

Masataka, using Emi as a springboard, jumped up and flew over the couch, as Emi and the cart passed right underneath it. Masataka landed back on Emi, the girl exhaling a mighty breath of air from her lungs as he came back down upon her, the pair continuing on their unintended journey.

The two movers who were still holding the couch just looked at each other in total confusion.

"Do I wanna know what that was about?" the first mover asked.

"That's what I love about this town. Never a dull moment." the second mover said, before moving on with their own work.

Meanwhile, the still accelerating pair of Masataka and Emi continued down towards the main intersection where numerous cars were passing back and forth.

"Cars! CARS!" Emi shouted as they continued heading straight towards the flowing traffic.

"I KNOW!" Masataka shouted as he grabbed one of the planks and tossed it ahead of them towards the oncoming traffic.

The metal plank flew forward right into the middle of the intersection, bouncing off several of the cars and causing all traffic to halt.

Which had been Masataka's plan, as the cart with him and his rather bulky passenger flew through the halted traffic and continued rolling for several blocks until they came to a flat street and into a residential neighborhood.

However, it took several minutes for their pulses and heartbeats to return to normal.

"Are you... alright?" Masataka asked, lying flat on the ground next to the cart.

"I'm... fine. Thank... you." Emi said as her breath, which came out like a wheeze thanks to her rather large body.

The pair rested for a few minutes, before Masataka looked up and noticed where they were. He started laughing.

"What's... so funny?" Emi asked.

"Your place. It's right here." he said, pointing to the small building they had stopped in front of.

Emi turned her head and gasped, seeing the two-story apartment building, (which she owned thanks to Mitsuomi) and then laughed herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's chapter two. I'm not sure what to make of this, other than the whole 'rolling down the big hill' scene was a last minute addition that I actually thought was both fitting and hilarious. To be honest it was the main drive of me writing up this chapter.

Any future suggestions for this story are welcome, mostly because I have little idea where this is going myself.


	3. Live In Help

_**FAT EMI ISUZU**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of their characters.

Summary: A strange event causes Emi Isuzu to revert to her true form. Desperate to avoid being seen, she asks Maya Natsume for help, who pawns her off on Masataka.

Story idea from minellinoreturn

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Live In Help**

After a good laugh, Emi had Masataka roll her over to the back of the apartment building.

"You own this whole place?" Masataka asked.

"Sort of. Mitsuomi and his company actually own this. I got it because of that." Emi replied.

Masataka didn't say anything more as he rolled her around the back. As he approached the rear of the 'house' he noticed that there was a ramp that lead up to the back door.

Masataka had never really interacted with Emi so he was momentarily curious.

"Why do you have a ramp in the back of your house?" he asked.

"For days like this." she said.

"Really?"

"Maya didn't really tell you about me, did she?"

"Not really. No."

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised._ She thought. "My special ability is to be able to control my body fat. For some reason, I can't do it now."

"You can't either?"

"You mean you..."

"My Ki-abilities aren't working either." he stated.

_Right. Like it wasn't obvious before._ She thought. _But has everyone with Ki-abilities been affected like us? I wonder how long this will last?_

Masataka had some trouble pushing Emi up the ramp to her back door. But when he finally got her up to the flat surface in front of the door, he was able to more easily open the door and push her into the house itself.

They passed the kitchen and rolled into the large living room where Masataka saw a rather large couch that could have fit six or seven people at once.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The bedroom would be the better place." Emi said. "In the back."

Masataka wheels Emi into the back room where her bedroom is. The bed is actually a very large four post bed, (twice the size of Emi herself) the bed posts looked like they were made of metal. (Titanium, actually.)

Wheeling her around to the side of the large bed, Masataka was now faced with an even larger (to excuse the pun) problem of getting the rather large woman onto the bed where she would be more comfortable.

The problem was, how to get her off the cart and onto the bed, without dropping her?

His solution came in the form of a small electrical lift, like a modified farm jack with wheels, that he recalled seeing, briefly, out the corner of his eye, when he entered the house. It was fairly old, but would have to do. At the very least, he wouldn't have to do this by hand, which would've been even more difficult, and borderline impossible.

Retrieving the jack, which was jerky and a little old, Masataka made his way back to the bedroom where he was able to (with great effort) roll Emi off the cart and onto the lift. He was grateful that the jack actually held up to the size that Emi was now. It took nearly an hour to get her from the cart, to the lift, and then from the lift onto the bed. The easiest part was to get the lift to raise Emi up to the mattress itself. Rolling her, that was the difficult thing.

"Is there... anything else... I can help... you with?" he wheezed.

"Uh... could you get me a few snacks from the kitchen?" she asked.

"Uh, no problem."

"Thank you."

Masataka walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard.

Inside he found dozens of different snacks. Mostly cupcakes, dingdongs, twinkies, nacho-flavored potato chips, seven different kinds of candy bars, lollipops, cotton candy, twelve different kinds of bubblegum, nine different kinds of brightly colored soda pop, and eight different kinds of nuts.

"Guess she's got a bit of a sweet-tooth." Masataka said. _'A bit'? _He mentally huffed_. This place is like a small restaurant! Don't go there, Masataka! You know who you're dealing with._

He walked back into the bedroom, empty-handed.

"Uh... exactly what did you want?" Masataka asked.

_Right, should have made a list._ Emi thought. "I guess... as much as you can carry?"

"...right." he stated as if it were an afterthought.

Masataka returned to the kitchen and started loading his hands with as much as he could carry. He started with the soda pop, then the candy bars, then the potato chips, then the cupcakes and twinkies.

When he returned to the bedroom, he sees Emi stretching out her hands, reaching for the food like a hungry child.

_Reminds me of Dale Biederbeck from 'Monk'._ He thought as she started eating. More like inhaling.

Masataka just watched her with a mixture of shock, disgust and amazement.

"What?" Emi asked, pausing briefly after finishing off her chips.

"I... just wonder if all this is really healthy?" Masataka asked.

Emi just stared at him.

"Healthy? Of course it's not healthy." she said.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked.

"I've got a sweet tooth."

_Called it._ he mentally cheered. "But aren't you worried about... never mind."

She didn't think anything about his stopped speech, but after she finished her candy bars, she then looked at the young man.

The first thing she noticed was that he was still here.

"You're still here." she said.

"Yes." he said.

Her eyes darted back and forth for a few seconds, as if confused.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Well... I... didn't know if you might need anything else." he replied.

A small flash of pink adorned her cheeks before it disappeared.

Was he actually volunteering to stay? Why? Because of compassion or some kind of responsibility? It would have been nice to know which one before she said 'yes'.

"Uh... well, I'm..." she started to say, when...

Gurgle, Gurgle!

"Hunger or indigestion?" he asked.

"Bathroom!" she replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Taking Emi to the bathroom had been a chore in of itself. To say nothing of the mess that result because of her need to go a number 1 and 2.

Regardless, Masataka managed to conduct himself in a fairly professional manner.

(IE: he didn't throw up.)

Afterwards getting her back onto the bed was an additional chore.

"Are you alright?" Masataka asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emi said, blushing because he had, again, inadvertently grabbed one of her rather large breasts.

Not like it could have been avoided, really, but it was still something of an embarrassing situation.

At any rate, it proved to both of them that Masataka was something of a valuable commodity. Which kinda made Emi think back to her previous predicament. Specifically the one where she was unable to do much of anything for herself. Usually she would have had some degree of mobility, but... well, now it was pretty much impossible. Because of her body-fat manipulation technique she had never truly needed any kind of live-in assistance. She could go back and forth from her fat form to her sexy form at will. But like she had stated before, something was inhibiting her from doing this.

Which naturally lead to Emi asking this question.

"Uh... Masataka-san?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Would you be willing... what I mean is..."

He kept silent, letting her find her voice.

"I... never really needed any help, before, so I... I... was wondering if you'd mind..."

He still remained silent.

"I could... probably use some help, you know? Until this... whatever it is... wears off and I can... I mean..."

"You mean like... live-in help?" he asked.

"Sort of." she replied.

"Sure. But, do you want me to come back tomorrow or... just stay here with you?" he asked.

Her cheeks actually flushed at the young man staying and helping.

"Uh... it might be easier... if you stayed." she said softly.

A small smile actually flashed across his lips. She was asking for his help. He was needed. That, was enough for him.

"Okay. Just, uh... I need to go back to my apartment and get my clothes and stuff." he said.

"Oh. Of course."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As he departed, Emi hoped that he would return soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not much I can say about this except that I wasn't sure when I was gonna get it out. Not much action, more drama thatn I'm used to writing. So, hopefully everyone enjoys that much. I'm also slowly building their relationship. But any help would be welcome.


End file.
